1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air gun device for spraying coating material to an object.
2. Prior Arts
FIG. 4 shows a conventional air spray gun type coating device having the following construction. The numeral 11 is a hand grip, 12 is an operating part, and 13 is a nozzle body. The hand grip 11 is provided with a compressed air intake 14, a lever adjusting thumb nut 15 and a compressed air adjusting thumb nut 16. The operating part 12 is provided with a lever 17, and the nozzle body 13 is provided with a coating bottle 18 by means of a pipe line 19. For use the lever 17 is pulled after connecting the compressed air intake 14 with a compressed air pipe 20. Then, compressed air is spouted from an air exhaust nozzle 13a of the nozzle body 13 via a required path. Here, coating material inside the coating bottle 18 spouts from a central nozzle 13b via the pipe line 19 due to a suction effect of spouted air.
As to spraying coating material in the above-mentioned device, an emitting direction thereof is fixed. However, the coating material is easily splashed by surrounding wind etc, thereby causing nonuniformal coating as well as reducing coating efficiency.